With Me
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: AU. Complete. /Semua yang berawal, pasti mempunyai akhir. Apa yang dimulai juga harus diakhiri. Peranku hanya perlu mengakhiri  apa yang dimulai./ Rated M for bloody scene, gore and violence. Full-warning inside. 3rd chapter is up. Don't like, don't read
1. One: With Miyasaka Ryou

A/N : Finally, that *piip*, *piiip*, *PIIIIIP* exam is over. Sekarang saya hanya merasa ingin membunuh tuh guru. Grrrh. Kenapa gak mati aja sih kau bu? Demi. Anda mau didoain apa bu? Ketabrak mobil? Kepala bocor? Ketancep pisau? Atau, mati kesetrum? Saya doain dengan senang hati. Atau mau saya kubur hidup-hidup? Biar anda teriak-teriak minta dilepasin dan kehabisan nafas didalam tanah secara pelan-pelan. Kan enak menderita pelan-pelan sebelum mati. Hahahaha…#curcoloranggamang #pletak

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/Slash, Gore, Death Chara(s), Bloody, Violence.

Pair : Up to you, tuan/nona reader yang terhormat. Kalau anda melihat hint-hint tertentu, atau mungkin adegan-adegan tertentu dan merasa itu menunjukkan pair yang ada, silahkan berasumsi sendiri. (Bilang aja males nulis)

**Don't like don't read!** Apalagi nge-**flame**. I've been warned you, guys…

.

.

* * *

Aku selalu sendirian, meskipun hanya perasaanku. Aku sendirian ditengah keramaian. Ditengah orang-orang yang menyayangiku, ditengah segala hiruk-pikuk yang ada. Sendirian–

–**sampai orang itu menemaniku.**

Aku menyayangi orang itu. Aku menghormati orang itu.

Maka dari itu, orang itu harus menemaniku selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**With Me**

**.**

**©Akazora no Darktokyo**

**#**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"Miyasaka-kun. Nani o suru?" seseorang bertanya kepadaku.

"Atashi wa matteru," begitu jawabku.

'Sebenarnya…'

"Matteru ka?"

'Siapa–'

"Haii."

'–yang kutunggu?'

"Aa, sou desu ne. Mata ashita."

Kau tahu jawabannya Ryou. Kau menunggu, menunggu orang yang akan menemanimu. Bukankah begitu?

"Dakara, atashi wa matteru."

.

* * *

.

.

"Orang itu anak baru kan?" sebaris pertanyaan keluar dari mulut seorang murid. Murid yang memakai kacamata tidak niat, karena kacamatanya ia biarkan bertengger manis menghiasi rambutnya.

"Yang itu ya? Yang rambut biru ponytail itu?" dan dilanjutkan oleh murid lainnya. Murid yang cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang.

"Kirei na~" berlanjut lagi ke murid lainnya. Siswi yang berambut pendek hitam dengan jepit rambut.

"Dia laki-laki kan? Kok cantik ya? Bisa-bisa jatuh cinta nih…" canda seorang murid laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi dikejar perempuan berambut biru. Meskipun sudah lolos dan bernafas lega sekarang.

"Aku baru tahu kau seorang gay. Jadi ngeri," kata siswa yang bertubuh gendut.

"Cuma bi aja kok. Bukan murni gay," kata siswa itu makin bercanda.

"Lebih maruk itu, **apa aja diembat**," kata siswa lain yang berambut merah. "Tapi, masih lebih imut Mamo-tan."

"Kalau tak mau, ya aku saja yang mendapatkan anak itu. Lagian kan manis, sayang kalau dibiarkan berkeliaran tanpa ada disclaimernya," sambung siswa rambut ponytail hijau.

"Dia bukan anime, manga atau game, Ryuuji," balas siswa rambut merah.

Ryuuji hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

.

* * *

.

**Ichirouta's POV**

.

Aku anak baru disini. Dan harus beradaptasi. Aku belum punya teman, sampai saat ini. Itulah aku. Sekarang aku disini, menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Melihat langit dengan awan yang menari diatas terkadang dapat membantu masalahku.

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dan pergi keluar. Mataku terpancang kearah seseorang. Anak yang mungil, dengan wajah yang manis. Dia berdiri di depan pembatas atap. Angin berhembus menimpa tubuhnya yang mungil, orang itu terlihat seperti ingin jatuh saja.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Ketika jarakku sudah setengah meter dengannya. Dia melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak kuduga.

Dia melompat.

Dia melompati pembatas atap dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh begitu saja.

Terjun bebas ke tanah.

Tapi, tanganku menggenggamnya. Refleks. Saat dia melompat, seketika aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan sih! Ayo cepat naik!" perintahku.

Kepala anak itu mendongak keatas, melihatku. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Cepat naik!" perintahku lagi. Tanganku mulai merasa kelu dan lelah untuk menahan tangannya.

Untungnya, ia naik. Perlahan. Kutarik tangannya juga, membantu. Dan sampai akhirnya ia sudah memijakkan kakinya ke atap sekolah.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mati," kataku.

"Kalau ada alasan yang dapat dimengerti orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya, tidak perlu bersusah-payah," katanya dengan tenang tanpa dapat terbaca emosinya. "Temanku sudah membusuk, dan aku hanya ingin menyusulnya. Tidak dalam artian ikut membusuk, tentu."

"…"

"Tidak mengerti kan?" tanya orang itu seraya tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti. Arti mengejek. "Aku bosan menunggu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ryou's Second POV**

**.**

"…Kenapa kau tidak mencari teman baru?"

"Itu sulit. Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggu 'orang itu'," jawab kau, masih tersenyum. "Orang yang bersedia menemani aku. Orang yang akan membuatku berhenti menunggu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku?" anak rambut biru itu menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi temanmu. "Aku yang akan menjadi 'orang itu' untukmu."

"Simpati karena melihatku mencoba jatuh dari atap? Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak bercanda," jawabmu meninggikan arogansi. Plus senyum sinis.

"Kau benar-benar bukan anak yang manis. Aku itu murid pindahan, dan aku belum punya teman. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang apalah itu, aku ingin berteman denganmu," katanya menjelaskan. "Apa itu cukup untuk membuatmu berhenti menunggu?"

Kau hanya terdiam. Senyummu menghilang. Mencoba membaca pikiran anak rambut biru yang ada di depanmu. Wajahmu kembali kosong dengan beberapa guratan serius.

"Kau menjadi temanku," ucapmu dengan nada yang tak jelas, tidak jelas mengucap pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Kepalamu ditundukkan..

Dan sebuah tangan menepuk lembut kepalamu. Saat kau mendongak keatas, kau melihat wajahnya. Tersenyum lembut.

Kau menepis tangannya. Mundur satu langkah.

Dia menggerutu, "Kau benar-benar tidak manis. Dasa–"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku?" kau memotong ucapannya dengan mengajukan pertanyaan baru. Dan mukanya hanya terkejut, heran.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku akan langsung meninggalkanmu disini sendirian jika aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu," jelasnya seraya memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana.

Kau mulai berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Ketika jaraknya dengan kau cukup dekat, kau mengalungkan tanganmu di badannya. Memeluknya.

"Kalau kau mau menjadi temanku, aku bisa menjadi anak yang manis," katamu seraya menenggelamkan wajahmu. Menutupi mimik mukamu yang terpancang sebuah emosi.

Dan dia tersenyum.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

"Midorikawa Ryuuji desu, dozou yoroshiku," kata Ryuuji hangat, sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah terkait dengan tangan lain. Tangan seorang anak berambut biru ponytail.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," jawab Ichirouta.

"Formal sekali. Bukannya kita teman?" kata Ryuuji sambil tersenyum. Ichirouta hanya memasang muka heran.

Baru kenalan, sudah bilang teman. Apakah anak ini tidak canggungan? Atau, aku yang ketinggalan zaman?

Kira-kira begitulah yang ada di batin Ichirouta yang heran.

"Kau anak baru kan? Pendiam sekali… Anak-anak disini memang agak bandel, tapi, mereka tidak jahat kok," jelas Ryuuji tenang, sambil melihat kearah segerombolan anak-anak yang tertawa-tertawa karena sudah menyangkutkan sesuatu yang disebut celana bersama pemiliknya yang bertubuh pendek itu ke paku yang ada disamping atas pintu.

Arti jahat mungkin sudah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ichirouta yang melihat itu hanya merinding. Dan ralatlah kata-kata diatas.

Arti jahat **memang** sudah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Kau pindahan darimana?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Yokohama."

"Haaah? Kenapa mau susah-susah datang ke kota yang kecil begini?"

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin aku hanya mencari ketenangan saja. Habis, kota ini terasa begitu tenang."

"Bukannya itu membosankan? Aku justru malah sangat ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat yang luas dan ramai, kelihatannya menyenangkan," balas Ryuuji sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tidak sesederhana yang terlihat," ucap Ichirouta juga sambil tersenyum.

"Memang setiap orang itu berbeda-beda ya…"

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau ada alasan yang dapat dimengerti orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya, tidak perlu bersusah-payah. Kata-kata itu memang benar," kata Ichirouta seraya melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela.

"Bagus sekali kata-katamu tadi. Kelihatannya kata-kata itu punya nilai tersendiri ya?"

"Hn. Itu kata-kata orang aneh yang kutemui tadi," kata Ichirouta seraya tersenyum lembut. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Orang aneh itu pasti punya nilai tersendiri juga di pandanganmu," terka Ryuuji.

"Yap, orang aneh itu temanku."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh jadi satu orang aneh lagi?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" balas Ichirouta dengan bertanya.

"Karena jika aku orang aneh, mungkin kau mau berteman denganku," jawab Ryuuji dengan terkekeh kecil.

Ichirouta menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Sepertinya terlalu repot kalau terlalu banyak orang aneh," dan jeda sebentar, "tapi, kurasa dua orang aneh tidak terlalu banyak dan merepotkan."

Dan, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Lagipula, seperti katamu. Bukankah kita sudah berteman? Untuk apa jadi orang aneh? Dasar orang aneh…" lanjut Ichirouta

"Hehehe… Kalau tidak aneh, itu bukan aku. Bukannya jadi tidak seru?"

"Terserahlah, aku bingung kenapa aku mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu."

Suara tertawa mereka berlanjut lagi.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Ryou's Second POV**

**.**

"Hei, aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi," katamu kepada kepala itu.

"…"

"Apa kau dengar? Yah, aku yakin kau mendengarnya."

"…"

"Kau memang benar-benar sudah membusuk sih… Tadinya, aku mau menyusulmu. Tapi, aku sudah mendapat teman baru–" katamu sambil memainkan kepala itu.

Melemparnya. Menangkapnya. Berulang-ulang. Lalu, kau lihat pipi kanannya kepala itu. Bau amis dan busuk tercium dari sana. Kau membencinya.

Dan kau mencabut seonggok daging yang membusuk dari kepala itu.

"–yang menyenangkan. Bukan yang membusuk," ucapmu sambil melempar daging busuk itu ke sudut kamarmu.

Kau membuka kelopak mata kirinya mengambil mata itu dari tempatnya secara paksa. Tanpa mempedulikan urat-urat syaraf yang menempel kau tetap menariknya. Kau menaruh kepala itu diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mau repot menarik-narik mata. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kupotong kulit sekitar matamu?"

Kau mengambil pisau yang terletak di meja belajarmu. Pisau yang terlihat dingin. Lalu, kau berjalan kembali kearah kepala itu. Dan meletakkan kepala itu ke pangkuanmu. Perlahan kau memotong permukaan kulit sekitar matanya. Berlanjut memotong dalamnya.

Sayangnya tanganmu terpeleset, pisau itu tanpa sengaja memotong mata kanan kepala itu. Menyisakan mata yang terbelah di tempatnya. Kau terdiam. Tubuhmu agak tergetar.

"Kenapa meski kau sudah mati, kau tetap melawanku?"

"…"

"Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa. KENAPA?"

Dan kau banting kepala itu ke lantai membiarkan isi kepala itu pecah berantakan. Lalu kau melempar pisau kearah bangkai kepala itu. Membiarkan pisau itu tertancap di kepala dengan dinginnya.

Terdiam sebentar. Dan tertawa. Ya, kau tertawa.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Aku sudah mempunyai teman sekarang. Dia akan menemaniku sekarang."

Kau melihat kearah kepala itu. Kau melihatnya dengan seksama meski matamu kosong.

Kepala itu tersenyum mengejek. Dan berkata bahwa kalau kau itu menyedihkan.

Kau berjalan kearah kepala itu dengan murka. Mencabut pisau dan menghujamkan pisau itu ke kepala yang teronggok di lantai. Berkali-kali. Seperti mencincang daging.

"Diam, diam, diam, diam…DIAM!"

"…"

Kau berhenti. Dan tersenyum sadis.

"Lebih baik kau berkumpul bersama sampah-sampah sial itu."

Kau turun dari kamarmu sambil membawa kepala itu. Menuju pintu yang menuju halaman belakang rumahmu. Dan keluar dari rumahmu. Kau geletakkan kepala itu begitu saja. Dan membongkar sepetak tanah yang sudah pernah digali sebelumnya.

Setelah tanah itu sudah tergali dan membentuk lubang yang menganga, kau memasukkan kepala itu kesana. Lalu, menuju dapur mengambil satu jerigen minyak tanah. Kembali ke halaman belakang.

Kau menyiramkan sedikit dari minyak tanah itu ke kepala itu. Lalu, mengambil korek api yang sudah ada sedari tadi di kantungmu, dan menyalakannya. Setelah itu, kau buang korek api yang menyala itu kearah kepala.

Dan api muncul dari lubang itu. Lubang itu seperti lubang neraka yang menganga dengan prominens menghiasinya.

"Lebih baik kau membusuk di neraka. Oh ya, titip salam sama orang tuaku ya."

Kau tersenyum. Dan membereskan barang-barang yang ada.

Mulutmu bersenandung riang.

"Aku punya teman."

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**A/N : **Dan akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic baru, hehe… Fic ini mungkin hanya direncanakan sebagai twoshot, threeshot atau mungkin fourshot. Jangan mengganti shot jadi some, pokoknya jangan! Ehm…

Fic ini sebagai pelepas stress yang melanda saat ujian semester beberapa hari lalu. Jadi, kalau anda merasa fic ini gamang, itu memang benar. Hohoho…

Gajekah? Abalkah?

Jika anda bersedia, maukah anda mereview fic saya?


	2. Two: With Midorikawa Ryuuji

A/N : Wahaaa, saya kayaknya agak-agak pindah haluan ini… Kenapa hati saya mesti nyangkut di Kamen Rider Den-O sih? Errr… Saya cinta Kamen Rider series. #pletak Dan saya pengen nonton Kamen Rider W lagi…

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Hint(s) of Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/Slash, Gore, Death Chara(s), Bloody, Violence.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

Setiap manusia, mempunyai hal yang harus disembunyikan. Sesuatu yang disebut rahasia. Bahkan aku juga mempunyainya. Wajah asli yang kusembunyikan dibalik senyum ramah.

Aku itu orang aneh. Dan, semua orang tidak menyadarinya. Hanya dia yang terang-terangan berkata bahwa aku adalah orang aneh.

Orang yang menarik. Orang yang bisa melihat celah di topeng ramahku. Celah yang cukup besar. Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahku semudah itu. Dan membiarkan topeng itu jatuh dari wajahku dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Dia tidak akan kulepaskan.

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**#**

**With Me**

**.**

**©Akazora no Darktokyo**

**#**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

.

.

Lagi-lagi kelas ramai, tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Sedangkan Ichirouta dan Ryuuji hanya duduk-duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kursi mereka yang saling depan-belakang. Mengobrol, biasa.

"Ryuuji, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan ya?" tanya Ichirouta.

"Eh, tidak ada. Kenapa bicara begitu?" tanya Ryuuji balik.

"Senyummu tidak menunjukkan hatimu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini orang aneh?"

"Begitu ya. Memang dimana anehku?"

"Kau melihat seseorang tidak seperti sedang melihat manusia. Senyummu sekilas ramah, namun matamu seolah tidak mendukung senyummu–," jelas Ichirouta belum selesai. Ryuuji keburu memotong.

"Wah, berarti kau memperhatikanku! Ah, aku tidak menyangka Ichirouta segitu mencintaiku."

"–bahkan terkadang kau mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutupi masalah," lanjut Ichirouta tanpa memerdulikan tatapan aneh Ryuuji. "Kenapa tidak jujur saja, sih?"

"Kenapa, ya? Habis tidak seru sih kalau jujur…" kata Ryuuji melanjutkan bercanda. Dan, ia tertawa.

"Dasar orang aneh," komentar Ichirouta. Ia hanya melihat kearah jendela. Tanpa memerdulikan pandangan Ryuuji.

Pandangan yang gelap.

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya…" kata seorang siswa berambut coklat yang memakai headband berwarna oranye.

"Kau sadar ya, Mamoru," komentar seorang berambut dread dan ber-goggle biru berkata kepada si rambut coklat.

"Handa Shinichi kan yang menghilang? Teman dekat Matsuno Kuusuke," tambah seorang mempunyai rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi.

"Bukannya sebelum menghilang dia agak dekat dengan Miyasaka itu ya?" tanya siswi berambut ungu.

"Ya, begitulah. Miyasaka yang penyendiri, jarang orang yang mau menemani dia," jawab siswa yang berambut merah.

"Tidak baik mengatai orang itu penyendiri, Hiroto," timpal orang yang disebut 'Mamoru'.

"Oh ya, Ryuuji akhir-akhir ini kok tidak ada ya?" celetuk Hiroto.

"Dia itu kan sedang mendekati Kazemaru, wajar saja kalau tidak ada," kata si goggle biru.

"Oh iya, ya…" lanjut Hiroto.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ketinggalan banyak tentang suatu hal yang menarik ya," kata murid yang lain pula. Cantik, **siswa** yang cantik. Berambut pirang dan bermata ruby.

"Memang selama ini kau kemana, Aphrodi?" tanya si siswi berambut ungu.

"Menjodohkan sejoli itu, Fuyuki~ Mereka menyenangkan sekali! Ah, pasangan yang serasi!" jawab Aphrodi. "Kazemaru itu murid baru kan? Memang dia manis sekali, ya?" lanjutnya.

"Secantik kaulah," kata Fuyuki. "Jadi, mereka jadian? Suzuno-kun dan Nagumo-kun?"

"Iyaaa~ Ayo tabur confetti. Minta pajak jadian. Hahahaha…" jawab Aphrodi sambil tertawa riang.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu sendirian sih? Kayak tidak punya teman pula. Lagi juga, kok kamu tidak bawa bekal dari rumah?" tanya Ichirouta bertubi-tubi. Mana enak di jam istirahat makan bekal sendirian. Padahal, pemandangan di atap sekolah sudah bagus.

"Aku memang tidak punya teman, pengecualian kau. Aku tidak membawanya, karena aku memang tidak bisa masak," jawab Ryou dengan tenang.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Tidak ada. Mati."

"Tenang sekali kau menjawabnya. Apa kau tidak sedih?" tanya Ichirouta, peduli.

"Tidak. Biasa saja, bahkan aku ingat kejadian saat mereka mati. Mereka dibunuh," jawab Ryou.

"Maaf, telah mengingatkanmu pada orang tuamu," ucap Ichirouta minta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, ada saatnya kita harus melupakan seseorang dan kenangannya,"

"Dibunuh, ya? Kenapa kau bisa selamat?"

"Keajaiban, mungkin."

Pembicaraan mereka dijeda dengan suara sepi. Sama-sama diam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Setidaknya sampai Ichirouta mulai berbicara lagi.

"Meski kau bilang aku adalah temanmu, kau itu tetap saja mempunyai ruang lingkup sendiri. Kurasa adakalanya kau harus sedikit membuka ruang itu," kata Ichirouta.

"Untuk?"

"Kalau kau sudah mulai mempunyai teman, kurasa tidak baik kalau kau terlalu tertutup seperti itu, Cobalah bersikap menyenangkan seperti seorang teman yang normal," nasihat Ichirouta.

"Aku itu bukan orang normal, maklumi saja," balas Ryou.

Bel berbunyi. Ryou bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Berjalan ke belakang. Berjalan menuju tangga kebawah. Sebelum itu, ia menengok kearah belakang, melihat Ichirouta yang sedang memberesi kotak bekalnya.

"Kazemaru, kau mau kuberi tahu sesuatu? Tentang salah satu hal dari ruang lingkupku yang tertutup," tawar Ryou.

"Apa?"

Ryou hanya berkata kecil, nyaris berbisik, "orang tuaku dibunuh olehku," seraya tersenyum kecil. Senyum polos yang menyembunyikan sisi gelap.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku tidak dengar," kata Ichirouta.

"Salahmu sendiri kalau kau tidak mendengarnya," balas Ryou sambil melenggang pergi menuju tangga. Dan turun kebawah, meninggalkan Ichirouta yang menggerutu diatas.

Ryou tetap berjalan turun, sampai ia berpapasan dengan seseorang. Dan, seseorang itu menyapanya.

"Kau ya, yang namanya Miyasaka," sapa orang itu. Ryuuji.

"Ya, itu aku. Salam kenal, Midorikawa-senpai," balas Ryou dingin. Acuh tak acuh. Dan, ia mulai berjalan lagi.

"Dingin sekali, kau. Miyasaka," kata Ryuuji.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Midorikawa-senpai. Tapi, aku masih bisa berpikir untuk tidak berteman dengan orang yang sejenis denganku," kata Ryou balik. "Untuk orang sepertiku, sisi gelapmu kelihatan sekali," lanjut Ryou.

"Kau juga. Memang tidak terlalu kentara sih, kau kan penyendiri. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang bisa melihat wajah asliku semudah itu."

"Senyummu bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan sisi gelapmu, Midorikawa-senpai."

"Langsung saja ke intinya, jauhi Kazemaru sekarang," ucap Ryuuji tapa basa-basi. "Dia milikku,"

"Tidak semudah itu, Midorikawa-senpai. Sayang ya, kau harus berusaha keras untuk itu. Aku ingin memilikinya juga. Orang menarik itu," kata Ryou.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau kulepaskan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang melihat wajah asliku semudah itu. Tapi, karena kau sejenis denganku, aku memakluminya," jelas Ryuuji. "Tapi, tidak untuk orang lain, seperti dia,"

"Begitu? Kau berurusan denganku, kan? Sepertinya kau mempersulit dirimu sendiri, Midorikawa-senpai," kata Ryou menantang.

"Kau yang akan dibuat sulit, Miyasaka."

"Oh, kutunggu kesulitan itu, Midorikawa-senpai." Kata Ryou langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ryuuji.

Sayang, seseorang mendengarnya. Seseorang yang lain mendengarnya. Mendengar pembicaraan Ryuuji dan Ryou. Seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud mereka?"

.

* * *

.

.

**Ryuuji's POV**

.

Banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Benar-benar banyak. Mulai dari ucapan Ichirouta tentang diriku sampai 'perkenalan yang baik' dari Miyasaka. Aku memadangi papan darts yang tertempel di balik pintu kamar. Bukan papannya, tepatnya aku memandangi foto yang tertempel disana. Foto yang terletak pas di tengah-tengah papan darts.

Foto seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Sepertinya topengku perlahan-lahan mulai retak ya. Karena kau melihat celahnya," kataku berbicara pada foto itu. Aku ambil tiga panah darts di tempatnya yang berada tepat dibawah papan darts itu.

Aku melempar salah satunya. Meleset. Panah darts itu hanya tertancap di lingkaran paling luar papan darts.

"Padahal kau menarik sekali, Ichirouta."

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu sebagai orang yang lebih dari teman. Sekedar pelengkap suatu topeng yang sempurna,"

Satu panah terlempar lagi. Meleset. Tapi, tidak terlalu meleset seperti sebelumnya. Meski belum mengenai foto Ichirouta.

"Sayang kau nyaris melihat asliku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bebas, bukan?"

"Pengecualian untuk Miyasaka. Dia sejenis denganku. Orang yang mengerti tentang kematian dan betapa menyenangkannya suatu kematian itu."

"Tentu kematian itu tidak untukku. Kematian itu untuk orang yang berharga. Bukannya kematian itu indah, Ichirouta? Menghentikan segala dosa manusia."

"Aku yang akan mengantarkan kematian itu padamu."

Dan, satu panah itu sudah melesat menuju papan darts. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kemana panah darts itu tertancap.

"_**Bull's-eye.**_"

"Tapi, sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan penghalang dahulu?"

Aku melihat kearah asbak. Tidak, aku tidak merokok. Asbak itu kupakai untuk menampung sampah yang akan kubakar. Dalam hal ini, sampah yang ada di dalam asbak itu adalah foto Miyasaka Ryou.

Aku bukan stalker, kalau kalian pikir begitu. Foto Ichirouta dan Miyasaka mudah didapat. Kau hanya perlu mencarinya di data siswa yang ada di website sekolah. Pakai kemampuan hack sedikit, dan berhasil.

"Kau menghalangi, Miyasaka. Kau yang akan kesulitan karena telah berurusan denganku."

Saatnya menyalakan pemantik. Sulutkan api ke sampah itu. Dan biarkan sampah itu hancur terbakar.

"Nasibmu akan menjadi seperti sampah itu, Miyasaka. Hancur lebur menjadi abu."

Api hanya melahap foto itu. Membiarkan sisi yang terbakar menghitam tak berbentuk.

"Sebentar lagi, saatnya melenyapkanmu."

.

* * *

.

.

**Ryou's POV**

.

"Selamat tinggal, Matsuno Kuusuke," kataku memberi salam kepada potongan-potongan mayat yang siap kubakar. Aku memasuki potongan-potongan mayat itu kedalam lubang yang biasa kupakai untuk membakar mayat.

Akan kuceritakan dengan jelas bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Juga suatu keputusan mutlak yang akan dilakukan.

Tadi, ia datang ke rumahku. Mencari jejak tentang keberadaan Handa Shinichi, teman baiknya. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk. Menyuruhnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Saat itu, aku mengambil minum di dapur dahulu. Lalu, menyuguhkan minuman itu.

Dia bilang dia khawatir tentang Handa-san. Karena Matsuno tahu aku dekat dengan Handa-san akhir-akhir ini, makanya ia bertanya kepadaku. Keputusan yang salah. Saat itu, ada rasa sayang di hatiku.

Yah, sayang sekali. Aku baru membakar kepalanya seminggu yang lalu karena bosan. Lagipula, sudah ada Kazemaru kan… Tapi, mungkin jika kepala Handa-san masih ada, aku akan memberi itu untuk Matsuno sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Dia bertanya dan aku menjawab. Dia yang bertanya tentang perihal hilangnya Handa-san, terkejut. Padahal, aku menjawab fakta. Aku yang membunuh Handa-san. Dia tidak percaya, ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk. Paras terkejut, ketakutan, dan kesedihan bercampur dengan jelas.

Ia langsung memilih berlari menuju pintu keluar seraya mengambil ponsel. Mungkin untuk menghubungi polisi. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku mengambil stick golf. Aku mengejarnya dan memukul dia tepat di kepala. Ia jatuh tersungkurdan berteriak kesakitan.

Kepalanya mungkin bocor. Mengeluarkan darah, sih…

Ah, dia masih hidup. Aku memukul kepalanya sekali lagi. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Ah, dia terlalu berisik. Mungkin satu pukulan lagi cukup untuk menghentikan suara keluar dari mulutnya. Ehm… bagian vital kepala itu kan bagian belakangnya. Jadi, kupilih untuk menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya.

Dia mengerang agak keras, lalu dia pingsan. Aku berharap pukulanku membuat tengkorak-nya pecah dan langsung mengenai otak. Langsung mati. Dan selesai.

Yah, untuk berjaga-jaga, aku pukul saja bagian kepala belakangnya sampai hancur. Kan kalau begitu, manusia pasti sudah mati. Tapi, mayatnya jadi teronggok di lantai begini. Sekarang, lebih baik pikirkan cara membersihkan mayatnya.

Bel rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku mengintip dulu dari dalam rumah. Ternyata itu tetanggaku. Dia sekarang ada di depan pagar.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dari dalam, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi siapa yang ada di luar.

"Ini aku," kata suara dari luar. Ah, benar. Itu suara tetanggaku.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan sampai pagar rumah. Aku tidak membuka pagar itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Rasanya aku mendengar suara teriakan tadi. Aku kemari untuk memastikan tidak ada apa-apa," jelas tetanggaku.

"Maaf, teriakan tadi adalah teriakanku. Tadi, tidak sengaja aku menginjak kecoa. Dan, aku kaget. Kontan, aku berteriak. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka teriakanku sekeras itu. Maaf ya," jelasku dan meminta maaf. Ditambah sedikit senyum canggung yang palsu.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah terkendali," jawabku.

"Kau memang anak yang manis. Pintar, berani pula. Maaf ya, mengganggu malam-malam. Aku pulang dulu," pamit tetangga itu.

"Ya, terima kasih," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Setelah dia masuk kedalam rumahnya, aku bergegas masuk kedalam rumahku. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sekarang saatnya membereskanmu. Kau ingin kupertemukan dengan Handa-san bukan?"

Matsuno diam.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku mempertemukanmu?"

Ia tetap diam.

"Kupotong dulu semua badanmu. Agar kau lebih mudah dibakar. Tentu untuk bertemu dengan Handa-san, kau harus dibereskan dengan cara yang sama kan?"

Aku mengambil pisau pemotong daging. Membawanya menuju Matsuno. Pertama, aku memotong kepalanya dahulu. Membiarkan kepalanya terpisah dari lehernya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya. Juga kedua kakinya. Tidak kuperdulikan suara tulang yang bergesekan dengan pisau, ataupun darah yang menyiprat ke baju dan lantai.

Nikmati saja. Hal ini menyenangkan.

Sekarang saatnya menginvasi badannya. Hal yang paling kusuka adalah bagian dari bawah leher sampai atas paha. Didalam bagian itu ada organ-organ yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Aku mengganti pisau dengan pisau biasa. Pertama, aku membelah dada bagian tengah. Tidak sampai putus. Aku lalu membuka daging yang menempel di tulang-tulang. Agak sulit membuka daging yang ada di tulang rusuk. Darah juga membuat tanganku licin.

Lalu, aku tarik organ-organnya keluar. Jantung, paru-paru, hati dan lain-lain. Tubuh manusia itu rumit, sungguh menyenangkan jika bisa membuatnya mudah. Jantung Matsuno masih terasa berdetak sedikit, meski sangat-sangat lemah.

Kutusuk jantung itu. Menghentikan detak yang berpacu.

Dan, aku baru menyadari. Lantai rumahku dan bajuku sudah dipenuhi dengan darah. Menyenangkan.

Mungkin sebagai seorang psikopat, aku tidak begitu peduli cara membunuh yang rapi. Aku membunuh karena aku senang. Suara kematian itu menyenangkan. Suara yang tersiksa, suara yang meminta ampun, ataupun suara kesakitan.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi berbaring terlentang. Berbaring beralaskan darah. "Apakah nanti giliranmu, Kazemaru?"

Diam. Tanpa ada yang menjawab. Aku tidak perlu itu.

"Ah, aku lupa masih berurusan dengan Midorikawa-senpai…" kataku. Menghela nafas sebentar, aku melanjutkan bicara, "bagaimana caranya aku menghabisi dia ya?"

Dan aku memutuskan,

"Akan kusiapkan sebuah akhir untuknya,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Pagi ini cerah. Tidak sesuai dengan hati Ichirouta. Tentu saja karena pembicaraan antara Ryou dan Ryuuji saat istirahat kemarin. Perlu sebuah keterangan yang jelas tentang hal itu. Tidak bisa diam saja untuk mengetahui.

Berjalan ke kelas dengaan perasaan yang campur aduk sebenarnya bukan sebuah pilihan memulai hari yang bahagia. Setidaknya, bagi Ichirouta.

"Ichi!" sebuah suara dan sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Ichirouta. Suara dan tangan Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji, aku–"

"Apa? Kau sakit ya?" tanya Ryuuji yang melihat tingkah Ichirouta yang –menurutnya- aneh. Dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ichirouta.

Sayang, telapak tangan itu ditepis oleh Ichirouta.

"Jam istirahat. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu," kata Ichirouta.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Ryuuji lagi.

"Tentang pembicaraan Miyasaka dan kau kemarin. Kurasa itu bukan termasuk pembicaraan yang dapat dibicarakan dengan santai," jelas Ichirouta.

"Ya, jam istirahat. Di toilet lantai 3," kata Ryuuji mengiyakan. Nada suaranya agak sedikit berubah serius.

"Setuju."

'Semudah ini mendapatkanmu, Ichirouta,' batin Ryuuji. Senang.

"Saat itu, sekalian akan kuceritakan diriku yang sebenarnya. Juga, semua hal yang membuatku seperti ini," balas Ryuuji. Dengan memasang senyum senang.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Ichirouta.

"Ya."

.

#

.

Setiap pelajaran terasa berlalu dengan cepat.

Waktu itu terkadang jauh lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Ichirouta dan Ryuuji langsung beranjak ke 'tempat perjanjian'.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita lebih dahulu?" pinta Ryuuji.

"Silahkan," Ichirouta mempersilahkan.

"Sejak kecil, aku bukanlah anak yang aneh. Meski ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku merasakan hal itu. Namun, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ichirouta.

"Aku sangat senang ketika memutuskan bagian tubuh boneka. Boneka itu, boneka punya ibuku. Disimpan di gudang dan berdebu. Ada rasa yang aneh ketika melihat boneka itu hancur. Aku hanya merasa hal itu sepele. Wajar, mungkin?"

Ichirouta diam. Mendengarkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi padaku. Ketika mulai memasuki kelas 6 SD, aku sering dijadikan sasaran gencetan. Mereka sering memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Dan aku, tidak bisa melawan mereka sekali. Dari dalam diriku, ada dorongan. Dorongan untuk menghancurkan mereka,"

Ichirouta tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ryuuji tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat mereka mencoba menggencetku lagi, aku berusaha lari. Mereka yang belum bisa menemukan aku, berpencar. Aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Bersembunyi terus, dan ada salah satu dari mereka menemukanku. Sesaat sebelum ia berteriak memanggil teman-temannya, aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuduga,"

"Aku menusuk lehernya dengan cutter yang kubawa di kantung celana. Dia pingsan. Saat itu, aku ketakutan dengan apa yang telah kulakukan, bersamaan dengan sebuah rasa senang. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku senang bisa melukainya. Saat itu, aku memutuskan langsung pulang saja kerumah. Membiarkan dia pingsan di tanah,"

"Setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan sebuah bagian penting diriku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Terutama, ketika aku mendengar dia mati. Saat itu, aku belum tahu bahwa aku menusuk lehernya tepat di nadi. Aku tidak tertangkap karena kurangnya bukti sang pelaku. Mulai sejak itu, aku tidak bisa menentukan mana diriku yang asli. Aku mulai membetuk topeng yang kupakai untuk menyembunyikan diriku yang asli."

"Untuk menahan dorongan itu, aku mencoba untuk membunuh orang-orang disekitarku. Baik yang dikenal ataupun tidak. Dan baru aku sadari, itu menyenangkan. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah mulai jarang membunuh orang lain," Ryuuji mengakhiri ceritanya. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan pembicaraan antara Miyasaka dan aku? Itu kan yang kau tanyakan?"

Ichirouta mengangguk. Tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Apa kau tahu Miyasaka mengincarmu sebagai korbannya?" tanya Ryuuji.

Ichirouta menggeleng.

"Aku juga sama seperti Miyasaka. Aku mengincarmu. Karena kau dapat melihat wajah asliku," tambah Ryuuji.

"Topeng itu bercampur dengan wajah aslimu, Ryuuji. Terlihat, meski agak samar," balas Ichirouta.

"Aku telah melepas topengku, Ichi. Di hadapanmu, sekarang. Karena kau sudah tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang biasa sepertimu keluar hidup-hidup."

"Apa aku salah telah mengetahui dirimu yang asli?"

"Salah. Sangat salah. Bagiku, hanya diriku yang boleh tahu bagaimana diriku! Tidak ada orang biasa seperti kau yang mengetahui diriku yang sesungguhnya," kata Ryuuji. Tersirat nada marah dari suaranya.

Perlahan, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, sebuah benda yang dibungkus kain. Dapat ditebak bahwa isinya adalah pisau.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ichirouta.

"Membunuhmu, tentu."

Ichirouta tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Lantai 3 adalah lantai dimana isinya ruang PKK, ruang kesenian, laboratorium, dan ruang komputer. Alias lantai 3 bukanlah lantai yang berisi kelas.

Dan ruangan-ruangan lantai 3 hanya dipakai saat jam pelajaran tertentu. Ini adalah jam istirahat. Siapa yang mau rajin-rajin ke ruang yang disebutkan diatas?

"Tadinya, aku mau menghabisi Miyasaka dulu. Namun, kau datang padaku lebih dulu, pekerjaanku jadi lebih mudah," lanjut Ryuuji.

Perlahan, Ryuuji berjalan maju kearah Ichirouta. Ichirouta hanya bisa mundur ke belakang. Sayang sekali, belakang Ichirouta adalah tembok. Ia terpojok.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Ryuuji. Salam perpisahan.

Pisau itu terayun. Terayun menuju Ichirouta yang ada disana. Ichirouta hanya bisa diam, menunggu apa yang terjadi.

…

…

…

Namun yang terdengar adalah suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dan dentingan pisau. Bukan suara pisau yang tertancap di kulit.

Sebuah pisau yang lain menghentikan ayunan pisau Ryuuji. Terlihat pula sesosok anak yang mungil didepan Ryuuji.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak semudah itu, Midorikawa-senpai,"

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**To be Continued

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ya-ha! Sudah diapdet… Saya cukup semangat karena sedang membaca novel Death Note : Another Note. Hei, keren sekali kau, Beyond Birthday! Oh, ia adalah salah satu psikopat kesayangan saya. Dia keren sekali~ Udah lama tau sih novelnya, cuma baru dapat sekarang~ XD

Saya mencintai sifatnya yang sadis itu. Soal muka sih, muka B itu persis L tanpa kantung mata. Kenapa dia keren sekaliii? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? *teriak di tengah cakrawala* *lebeh* #geplaked. Saya jadi lebih menyukai B daripada L. Dan, jika dijadikan pair, mereka itu menarik. Fufufufu… dari nama pair-nya aja udah ngocak. B x L, kalau nggak pake x kan jadinya BL alias Shounen-Ai. Muahahaahahaaaa…. XDDD

Lupakan ramblingan diatas, ayo kita membalas ripiu.

.

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Arigatou gozaimasu, Dika-san XD

Anak sadis itu adalah Miyasaka Ryou. :)

Ya, disana itu emang POV-nya Ryou, tapi itu adalah Second POV. Jadi, format penulisannya itu kayak seolah ada sesuatu yang lain yang nyeritain si Ryou. Tapi, kayak hanya khusus untuk Ryou aja. Makanya Ryou disebutnya 'kamu'. Susah ngejelasinnya... Tapi di chapter ini gak ada second POV kok... tenang saja.

Updated. Maaf telat. :)

Thanks for review XD

.

**Aishiro de Zeal Zealous**

Saya juga udah lama gak nulis cerita gamang begini XD. Chapter 2... silahkan lihat sendiri #senyumsenyumgaje. Ini sudah di-update XD

Thanks for review XD


	3. Three: With Kazemaru Ichirouta

A/N : Iya, ya. Saya tahu saya telat ngapdet. #ayogeplaksaya. Karena sekolah saya yang ganti jadwal jadi masuk pagi, bikin saya adaptasi lagi. Belum lagi, J-club jadi masuknya dua kali seminggu. Baaahh…

Listening to: Lagu-lagu Kalafina. Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa, Aria, apapun. Lacrimosa pun boleh.

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Hint(s) of Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL/Slash, Gore, Death Chara(s), Bloody, Violence.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

* * *

.

Semua yang berawal, pasti mempunyai akhir. Apa yang dimulai juga harus diakhiri. Walau terkadang akhir itu pasti datang seperti sesuatu yang wajar.

Tanpa kita perlu mengakhirinya.

Aku hanya tidak menyangka, sebuah tirai panggung terbuka. Memulai suatu awal cerita. Mereka. Mereka yang memulainya, memasukkan aku sebagai salah satu peran dalam cerita.

Protagonis? Antagonis? Seperti apakah peranku? Pertanyaan bodoh.

Masa lalu dan masa sekarang—bahkan masa depan, tidak mengizinkan aku menjadi seorang protagonis. Namun, sekarang tidak masalah aku menjadi protagonis atau antagonis. Peranku sekarang adalah menutup tirai. Mengakhiri semuanya.

Selalu begitu, peranku di setiap cerita. Menutup apa yang terbuka. Mengakhiri apa yang dimulai. Tanpa sebuah akhir yang bahagia.

Segalanya, ya, segalanya. Aku pasti—

–akan mengakhirinya.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**#**

**With Me**

**.**

**©Akazora no Darktokyo**

**#**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang, tidak semudah itu, Midorikawa-senpai," kata sosok mungil itu, Ryou.

Ia tidak lama-lama menahan pisau Ryuuji, mundur kebelakang dan langsung menyerang balik Ryuuji. Meninggalkan sayatan yang cukup panjang di tangan kanannya. Ryuuji mundur satu langkah.

Sedangkan, Ryou berdiri di depan Ichirouta. Mengancungkan pisau kearah Ryuuji. Waspada.

"Miyasaka," geram Ryuuji agak marah, "bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah mencari Kazemaru. Hanya itu," jawab Ryou.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Ichirouta.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dan mengacungkan pisau, Ryou tetap menjawab, "untuk seorang anak baru kau cukup banyak berlagak, Kazemaru. Aku tahu keadaan sekolah ini lebih dari kau,"

"Bukan saatnya bersikap tidak manis seperti itu!" seru Ichirouta.

"Hebat juga kau, Miyasaka. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hm?" tantang Ryuuji.

"Lebih baik kau simpan saja pisaumu itu. Aku yakin kalau kau tidak mau bertarung denganku di saat seperti ini," kata Ryou.

Ryuuji mengela nafas. Menyimpan pisau kedalam kantungnya kembali. Melihat hal itu, Ryou juga melakukan hal yang sama, menyimpan pisaunya.

"Kau memang tahu situasi yang tepat dan yang tidak, Miyasaka," komentar Ryuuji.

"Kuanggap itu pujian. Kurasa hanya bukan saatnya menegaskan siapa yang akan memiliki anak bodoh dibelakangku," balas Ryou.

Ichirouta menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak memperlihatkan raut muka. Entah ekspresi apa yang ada.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, Ichi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menangis?" kata Ryuuji. Ejekan, pertanyaan? Entah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak bermain curang, Midorikawa-senpai," sela Ryou.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ryuuji balik.

"Aku yakin kalau kau berencana menyingkirkanku dahulu sebelum kau ingin memangsa dia," katanya sambil melirik ke Ichirouta yang menunduk. "Tapi, pikiran manusia itu, bisa berubah," lanjutnya kembali melihat Ryuuji.

"Aku tidak akan bermain curang. Jika kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Tapi, aku tidak akan melarang jika kau tetap disini," kata Ryuuji. "Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya lama-lama disini," lanjutnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar toilet.

Menengok sedikit kearah Ryou, Ryuuji berkata tanpa suara, "_Sun_, _Death Garden_, _Three_,"

"Wakatta," jawab Ryou. Juga tanpa suara.

Setelah Ryuuji pergi, Ryou melihat kearah Ichirouta yang terdiam dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama-lama Ryou melihat Ichirouta, ia juga langsung pergi dari toilet.

"Jaa na, Kazemaru,"

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Ryuuji menuruni tangga menuju lantai dimana tempat kelasnya berada. Tangan yang terluka ia sembunyikan di belakang badan. Sesampainya di bawah tangga, ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ryuuji! Kesini!"

Ah, itu Hiroto. Dan kawan-kawan di belakangnya. Mamoru, Yuuto, Shuuya, Ichinose, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Terumi, Haruna.

"Aku mau ke ruang kesehatan dulu," jawab Ryuuji sambil tersenyum.

"Mau kutemani?" tanya Terumi, atau sebut saja dia Aphrodi.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Ryuuji halus. Ia langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

Dan Hiroto juga kawan-kawannya kembali mengobrol lagi.

"Dia agak aneh, ya?" tanya Mamoru.

"Mungkin mangsanya lepas," jawab Hiroto.

"Repot juga ya," komentar Yuuto.

"Kenapa dia tidak minta bantuan kalau begitu?" tanya Fuyuki penasaran.

"Bantuan cinta, begitu?" tambah Haruna. Sambil melirik kearah Aphrodi.

"Butuh biaya untuk itu, Haru-chan," kata Aphrodi sambil melirik kearah Haruna, tanpa memedulikan mata Yuuto yang melirik tajam kearahnya. "Aku bukan _matchmaker_ gratisan,"

"Mak comblang aja," komentar Shuuya. Telak.

"Kampung," balas Aphrodi, dengan satu kedutan di pelipis kiri. "Aku kan bukan emak-emak,"

"Ngelantur ah!" seru Mamoru. Cemberut, dengan tampang yang _moe_.

Semakin _moe_ lagi ketika Hiroto memeluknya dengan tampang gemas. Sudah seperti 2 anak kucing yang sedang bermain. Mamoru hanya meminta dilepaskan.

Dan, Shuuya hanya berdehem keras.

"Jadi, Ryuuji bagaimana itu?" tanya Haruna.

"Susul saja yuk ke ruang kesehatan," usul Ichinose yang dari tadi diam. "Hitung-hitung sembunyi dari Rika,"

"Darliing~" suara Rika memanggil Ichinose.

"Kualat kan. Sabar ya, ditemplokin sama dia. Panjang umur sangat deh itu perempuan satu," komentar Natsumi yang akhirnya buka mulut.

"Jaa na~" kata Aphrodi ke Ichinose. Sekalian berjalan ke ruang kesehatan. Dan yang lain juga mengikuti kecuali Ichinose yang sudah ditarik-tarik sama Rika.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Hiroto memanggil Ryuuji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryuuji. Masih menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Tak apa-apa sih," jawab Ryuuji.

"Lalu kenapa tanganmu diperban?" tanya Yuuto.

"Luka," jawab Ryuuji. "Lagipula, kenapa pakai kesini serombongan sih?"

"Orang yang khawatir itu tidak perlu alasan tahu," jawab Mamoru. Jujur, sangat.

"Oh, jadi ceritanya khawatir nih? Manis banget kamu," kata Ryuuji kepada Mamoru sambil mengusap pipi Mamoru.

Sekarang Hiroto dan Shuuya yang berdehem keras.

"Kalau mau, sama Kazemaru saja sana," kata Shuuya. Sebal?

"Kan lumayan tuh tambah Miyasaka," celetuk Hiroto. "Paket dobel,"

"Kenapa Miyasaka?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Mereka kan dekat," jawab Natsumi. "Siapa tahu dapat dua,"

Ryuuji hanya dapat menahan tampang kebencian agar tidak keluar. Rasanya membayangkan wajah yang _expressionless_ Miyasaka Ryou sudah bikin kesal. Terutama kata-katanya yang terkesan angkuh dan formal.

"Aku tidak mau dengan anak yang _introvert_ seperti itu," kata Ryuuji. "Bukan seleraku,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan dia manis," komentar Haruna.

"Dia membuatku ingin membunuhnya," kata Ryuuji. Dalam hati, tentu. Pada akhirnya, Ryuuji hanya menjawab sederhana, "Aku tidak suka saja,"

"Begitu?"

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Ichirouta's POV**

**.**

**-**_**Kinyoubi**_**, 09.00 PM, **_**Kazemaru no ie**_**-**

Aku. Lelah.

Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ada bahaya seperti ini. Aku tidak menyukai hal ini. Aku hanya membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

Mereka berdua, psikopat gila. Mengincar nyawaku. Sedangkan, aku belum bisa keluar dari kota ini. Merepotkan.

Lagipula, _Death Garden_ itu dimana? Aku tidak mempunyai petunjuk dimana tempat itu berada. Aku harus menghentikan aksi saling bunuh mereka.

Besok sudah hari Sabtu. Aku sudah tidak punya waktu. Aku harus segera menemukan tempatnya.

Aku segera mengambil ponsel, menelpon temanku. Siapa tahu dia punya ide tentang _Death Garden_.

Ketika teleponku diangkat, aku memulai pembicaraan, "Moshi-moshi, Yuuki-kun?"

"_Kenapa, Ichirouta-san?"_

"Apa kau tahu dimana _Death Garden_?"

"_Death Garden? Kau tidak tahu?"_

"Tidak, maaf,"

"_Itu adalah bekas taman bunga. Karena tidak terawat, tanah itu dibongkar untuk dijadikan pemakaman,"_

"Ya ada dimana pemakaman itu?"

"_Ada di sekitar jalan X. Cari saja,"_

"Disitu pemakaman kan? Apa tidak ada lahan kosong disana?"

"_Tidak ada sih, tapi, ada rumah kosong di sebelah barat pemakaman itu. Beberapa orang bilang, rumah itulah Death Garden yang sebenarnya. Karena saat malam, rumah itu tidak ada, malah yang ada hanya taman disana," _

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, Yuuki-kun,"

"_Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Nathan. Dia menunggu,"_

"Ya. Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya,"

Dan pembicaraan terputus dengan dimatikannya teleponnya.

"Death Garden sudah ketahuan," kataku. "_Sun_ adalah matahari. Hari yang memakai kanji matahari adalah hari Minggu. Dan _Three_, adalah pukul 03.00 kan? Mereka tidak mungkin bertarung saat siang-siang,"

Aku melihat kearah lemari.

"_Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Nathan. Dia menunggu," _suara Yuuki terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Sepertinya aku akan lebih banyak bersalah kali ini.

Mataku tetap memandang lemari. Memikirkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan, aku… tidak melupakannya.

Aku selalu menghitung berapa banyaknya.

Berapa banyaknya kisah yang sudah tertutup di tanganku? Hei, apakah tidak terhitung? Tidak tahu.

Aku hanya bangun dari tempat tidurku. Menghela nafas panjang. Membuka lemari. Melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hal-hal seperti ini membuatku bimbang.

Seseorang berkata bahwa aku harus melindungi apa yang harusnya aku lindungi.

Berarti, yang kulakukan selanjutnya tidak akan salah.

Menunggu. Waktu tetap akan berjalan. Detik-detik tetap melangkah.

Belum saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**-**_**Douyoubi**_**, 01.33 AM, **_**Miyasaka no ie**_**-**

Darah bercipratan lagi.

Seorang Miyasaka memang tidak benar-benar menghargai apa yang namanya cat dinding. Karena, tidak perlu darah untuk mengecat dinding.

Kecuali jika memang menginginkannya.

"Maaf ya, tetangga. Aku pikir perlu latihan sebelum bertarung," kata Ryou. Melihat bangkai yang ada di depannya.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang masuk kerumahku tanpa izin," lanjutnya. "Benar begitu?"

Seperti biasa, di tangannya ada pisau yang berkilat dengan dinginnya. Tidak lupa diasah.

Potong saja perlahan. Tangan itu. Belah kepalanya. Melihat otak manusia. Dan kau mengangkat sebagian otak itu.

"Organ manusia itu selalu hangat," kata Ryou sambil mendekapnya. Ia berhenti mendekapnya, melihatnya. Lalu menusuknya ke lantai.

"Tapi, tidak ada rasa sayang."

Lanjutkan memotong. Telinga. Ia hanya memotong telinga itu sebagian, tidak putus. Setelah itu, ia mencabutnya kasar.

Jika orang itu masih hidup, mungkin dia akan menjerit kesakitan dan ketakutan seperti orang kerasukan. Memang siapa yang peduli?

Ryou meletakkan pisaunya di lantai. Dia meletakkan tangan kirinya yang penuh darah ke kelopak mata. Tangan kiri itu membuka kelopak mata perlahan. Dan apa yang dilakukan tangan kanan? Mencongkel mata itu.

Mata itu dicongkel tidak perlahan, kasar. Perlu waktu cukup lama untuk mengaduk-aduk jari ditengah sempitnya kelopak mata. Belum lagi kelopak matanya robek. Darah lagi, dan lagi.

Namun berhasil.

Beralih ke perut, lagi-lagi ia membelahnya. Menarik keluar usus-usus yang melekat. Membelah perut seolah-olah melakukan operasi. Tapi, mencabutnya kasar seolah menarik baja yang tertempel di magnet.

Mungkin selanjutnya lebih kebawah, memeriksa tetangganya benar-benar perempuan atau bukan. Dan, ia perempuan. Dia punya vagina.

"Aku lupa yang namanya ovarium. Kiri atau kanan?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya terucap di mulut saja. Dia kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Sekarang, mengelupasi dinding rahim. Menyayatnya.

"Aku tidak sabar," katanya. "Aku ingin membuatmu mati tersiksa, Midorikawa-senpai,"

Dia mengambil pisaunya kembali. Mengangkatnya.

Lalu menusukkan pisau itu ke jantung bangkai itu dengan dua tangan.

Darah hanya bisa mewarnai dindingnya. Bajunya, kulitnya, mukanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempunyai _stock_ korek api lebih. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah memanggang orang,"

"Tapi, kurasa, Kazemaru dan Midorikawa-senpai tidak keberatan jika aku menambahkan teman-teman untuknya nanti."

Ryou melihat kearah jam dinding, pukul 02.00 AM. Waktu perjanjian masih 25 jam lagi.

"Aku akan membereskanmu dulu, dan istirahat. Mengerti?" tanya Ryou ke mayat yang disana.

Seiring dengan dinyalakannya api, Ryou menguap.

"Oyasuminasai."

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Douyoubi**_**, 10.12 PM, **_**Midorikawa no ie**_**-**

Telepon berdering di kediaman Midorikawa. Sudah tugas bagi Ryuuji mengangkatnya.

"Halo, kediaman Midorikawa disini," kata Ryuuji.

"_Ryuuji, ini aku, Hiroto," sahut seorang di seberang. Hiroto._

"Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?"

"_Hari Minggu ada acara, ikutlah,"_

"Acara?"

"_Ya, ayo ikut! Kita akan bersenang-senang,"_

"Dalam artian?"

"_Bersenang-senang, bermain. Di jalan XXX dibuka sirkus. Ajak saja Kazemaru sekalian. Perkenalkan pada kami,"_

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya,"

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan sebuah masalah,"

"_Begitu? Kalau begitu ikut saja. Minggu malam, pukul 06.00,"_

"Semoga aku bisa."

"_Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

"Aku berharap, aku dapat bertemu kalian lagi,"

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

Ryuuji menutup teleponnya. Tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hiroto. Ia menaruh gagang teleponnya kembali. Ia menuju lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ia berkaca. Melihat pantulan diri sendiri.

Rambut hijau itu, mata hitam itu, postur tubuh itu, luka di tangan itu. Tetap yang terpantul adalah Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Tapi yang dilihat Ryuuji adalah topeng yang retak, pecah dan jatuh perlahan-lahan. Yang terlihat hanya wajah Ryuuji seperti biasa. Yang tersenyum sadis, menunggu.

Ryuuji memegang daerah sekitar mulutnya. Mencari apakah ada kerutan senyuman atau tidak. Apakah dia benar tersenyum seperti itu? Ya.

Dia berhenti berkaca.

"Saatnya menyiapkan segalanya,"

Dengan resiko kehilangan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**Nichiyoubi**_**, 03.15 AM, **_**Death Garden**_**-**

Death Garden, sebuah rumah tua yang besar. Jika pintu itu dibuka, maka akan terlihat ruangan yang begitu _classic_, ada pilar-pilar yang besar dan tangga yang lebar. Dan, jika tangga itu dinaiki, dari atas dapat terlihat jelas bagaimana ruangan bawah.

Seseorang melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah kosong itu. Seseorang yang menyebut tempat itu sebagai Death Garden. Setelah masuk, ia melihat seseorang yang lainnya.

"Telat 15 menit, Midorikawa-senpai," sapa orang itu memulai pembicaraan. Tidak lain adalah Ryou.

"Apa itu termasuk basa-basi?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ryou balik.

Ryuuji mengeluarkan pisau yang dipakainya saat di sekolah. "Kita mulai saja," ucapnya.

"Sudah kutunggu dari 16 menit yang lalu," kata Ryou sambil mencabut pisau dari tempatnya.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan lagi.

Ryou menyerang duluan, dengan cepat. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Ryuuji. Ryuuji menghindar ke kiri seraya melakukan gerakan menyayat. Namun, tidak kena. Ryou menghindar ke bawah, menendang kaki Ryuuji. Ryuuji oleng namun langsung menghindar beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Lincah juga kau," kata Ryuuji.

"Dari dulu, tuan," balas Ryou, sinis.

Keduanya melengkungkan senyuman sinis. Pertanda mulai menyerang lagi.

Keduanya maju, pisaunya mengadu, berdenting keras. Ryuuji mundur duluan, tak terduga, ia langsung menyerang kaki Ryou. Refleks, Ryou melompat ke belakang dan mulai menyerang balik dengan cepat.

Mengayunkan pisaunya lagi, ia berhasil menyayat pipi Ryuuji. Namun, Ryuuji juga tidak diam, ia juga langsung mengayunkan pisau kearah pundak. Meninggal luka ringan yang tidak dalam di pundak Ryou.

Keduanya mundur lagi. Dan berdecak sebal. Darah pun mulai mengalir dari luka keduanya. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Ryuuji mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Skor 1-1 kan? _Oujou-chan_," kata Ryuuji sekaligus mengejek.

"Kau juga tidak menang, jangan berbangga hati. Dan… kau tidak sadar dengan rambut panjangmu yang terikat itu, _lady_?" balas Ryou.

Tangan Ryou merogoh kantong. Namun tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Ia langsung mencabut tangannya dan melemparkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya dengan cepat dan keras. Benda itu adalah _cutter_ yang siletnya sudah keluar.

Kaget, ia lansung mengayunkan pisau itu untuk menangkis 'serangan' _cutter_. Dan _cutter_ yang ditangkis itu, sudah tergeletak di bawah. Tapi, Ryou sudah ada di depannya. Ia langsung memainkan pisaunya lagi, menusuk badan yang ada di depannya.

Meleset. Ia hanya melukai sedikit bagian samping badan Ryuuji.

Ryuuji melakukan _counter-attack_. Mengayunkan pisau itu lagi. Namun, pisau itu hanya mengenai rambut Ryou, meninggalkan helaian pirang yang jatuh.

Ryou berjongkok mengambil _cutter_ yang ada di bawah dan berpindah ke belakang Ryuuji. Dan menyerang Ryuuji dengan _cutter_ yang sekarang di tangan kiri.

Ryuuji juga membalikkan badan kearah belakang dan segera mengadukan pisaunya ke _cutter_ yang ada di tangan kiri Ryou.

Ryou tersenyum. "Masih ada tangan kanan, senpai."

Tapi, Ryuuji segera menarik tangannya sebelum Ryou melakukan serangan tangan kanannya. Ryuuji juga mundur ke belakang.

"Ternyata kau memakai _cutter_ juga, Miyasaka," komentar Ryuuji. "Kau mau bermain dua tangan, begitu?"

"Tidak ada larangan untuk itu,"

"Baik, ayo bermain dua tangan," kata Ryuuji. Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya. Tangan kirinya masuk ke kantung celana kirinya yang cukup dalam. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu juga dari kantung bajunya.

Ketika kedua tangannya keluar sudah terlihat _handgun_ di masing-masing genggaman.

"Ayo kita mulai," kata Ryuuji tersenyum sadis. Mata Ryou memicing tajam. Mulut Ryou menggumamkan sumpah serapah.

Satu peluru terlepas dari tangan kiri. Menuju pundak Ryou yang terluka. Tidak mau terluka, Ryou mengelak.

Tapi, peluru juga sudah ditembakkan dari tangan kanan, tidak bisa terelak. Sekarang timah panas itu tertanam di pundak kiri Ryou. Tentu saja, sakit. Ryuuji tersenyum senang. Ryou mengerang kecil. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Masih ada tangan kanan, Miyasaka," kata Ryuuji membalikkan perkataan Ryou. Sambil tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan kearah Ryou.

"Hanya karena kau memakai _handgun _dan aku memakai pisau, bukan berarti aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan," kata Ryou tersenyum juga sambil terengah-engah. Ia segera berlari.

Dan Ryuuji menembak lagi. Ryou berlari _zig-zag_ tanpa memperdulikan luka akibat timah panas tadi. Ia sekarang berlari kearah Ryuuji. Semakin dekat Ryou berlari, periode ditembakkannya peluru juga semakin cepat. Habis peluru, Ryuuji segera mengganti isi peluru dengan _magazine_ baru yang entah darimana.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Ryou mengambil pisau yang dijatuhkan Ryuuji dan melemparnya kearah Ryuuji. Tidak hanya itu, _cutter_ yang ia pegang juga ia lempar kearah Ryuuji. Agak kewalahan, Ryuuji segera menembakkan peluru kearah _cutter_ dan pisau yang Ryou lempar.

Setelah pisau dan _cutter_ itu—sekali lagi berjatuhan ke tanah. Ia menembakkan peluru lagi ke posisi Ryou tadi. Tapi, Ryou sudah tidak ada di sana. Kegelapan malam ini, sangat berpengaruh untuk mengaburkan penglihatan.

Ryuuji berjalan ke tempat Ryou tadi, melihat bercak darah dari luka yang tertiggal. Darah itu menjejak pergi kearah kanan, kebelakang pilar yang besar. Tapi, jejak darah itu tidak terhenti sampai kesana. Jejak darah itu terus ada. Dan bercak darah itu, menjejak nyaris ke tempat sebelum ia berpindah tempat ke posisi Ryou sebelum menghilang.

Ia segera berbalik badan ke belakang, dan benar saja. Ryou sudah berlari ke arahnya, dan siap mengayunkan pisau. Ryuuji segera menembakkan peluru kearah kaki Ryou, Ryou menghindar melompat lalu mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Ryuuji.

Sayang, sebelum Ryou berhasil memasukkan serangan, Ryuuji sudah menembakkan peluru kearah pundak yang terluka tadi.

Ryou tidak jadi menyerang. Ia tersungkur kesakitan. Tidak ada alasan bagi dia untuk tidak berekspresi kesakitan.

Ryuuji tersenyum senang, tertawa. Selanjutnya, ia mengarahkan _handgun_-nya kearah kepala Ryou. Merasa menang.

"Selamat tinggal, Miyasaka Ryou," salam Ryuuji. Ia mulai menarik pelatuknya.

Tanpa terduga, sebuah peluru lain dari atas menghentikan gerakan Ryuuji. Peluru itu mengenai tangan kiri Ryuuji. Sebuah peluru lain menyusul, mengenai tangan kanan Ryuuji. Karena tangannya sakit, ia melepaskan kedua _handgun_-nya, darah mengucur dari tangannya.

Ryuuji mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan melihat kearah peluru itu ditembakkan. Dari tangga ada suara langkah, seseorang turun dari sana. Seseorang yang tak diduga sebagai penginterupsi. Ryou perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa sang penginterupsi.

Orang itu masih turun tangga dengan tenang. Mukanya tidak terpancar ekspresi apapun. Gerakan tenangnya membuat rambutnya juga bergerak dengan tenang. Dramatis sekali.

Rambut biru yang terikat dengan poni yang menutupi mata kiri itu, mata coklat yang tak berperasaan itu, seharusnya Ryuuji dan Ryou kenali. Sayang, pandangannya berkata lain. Ia bukan seperti seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta yang mereka kenal.

"Ichi… Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Kazemaru," Ryou hanya menyebut nama Ichirouta, sepertinya susah payah.

"Aku disini hanya ingin melindungi apa yang kumiliki," jawab Ichirouta. "Nyawaku."

Ryou perlahan bangkit, menuju posisi duduk. Tidak dipedulikan lukanya, ia mulai berkata.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kazemaru?" tanya Ryou. "_Shotgun_ itu, tidak akan bisa diperoleh begitu mudah, terutama jika _shotgun_ itu legal, kau tidak akan memakainya semudah ini untuk menembak seseorang tanpa alasan yang tegas."

"Aku adalah pembunuh dari suatu organisasi bawah tanah. Aku kesini untuk membunuh seseorang yang dijadikan target dari organisasi," jelas Ichirouta singkat.

"Kau sama saja dengan kami, ternyata. Bodoh," balas Ryuuji, kasar.

Satu peluru _shotgun_ itu terlepas kearah paha Ryuuji. Ryuuji berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku, berbeda dengan kalian. Membunuh memang pekerjaanku, tapi, itu bukan kesukaanku."

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi pembunuh, Kazemaru?" tanya Ryou. Mata hijau itu sudah bercampur kesal dan penasaran. "Jelaskan kepadaku."

"Sejak kecil, orang tuaku tidak ada. Aku dipungut oleh organisasi, dan dibesarkan dengan cara yang keras. Aku diajarkan untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tak mengenal sayang, meski aku diajarkan bagaimana rasa sayang itu," jelas Ichirouta. "Selanjutnya, bukan urusanmu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Ichi—" kata-kata Ryuuji terpotong. Sebuah peluru telah melesat keluar dari _shotgun_ Ichirouta dan bersarang di kepala Ryuuji. Membuat lubang di dahi dan darah bercipratan dari kepalanya.

Midorikawa Ryuuji telah mati.

"Tinggal aku, ya?" tanya Ryou.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Ichirouta membuat Ryou kaget. "Aku hanya membalas budi saat di sekolah, kau secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan aku dari bangkai itu," lanjut Ichirouta sambil berjalan dan melirik kearah Ryuuji.

"Lalu?"

Ichirouta tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan _shotgun_-nya lalu mengambil perban yang ada di kantongnya dan membalut luka di pundak kiri Ryou. Menghentikan pendarahan.

"Aku memang akan membiarkanmu hidup, tetapi tidak dengan bergerak leluasa," jawab Ichirouta. "Aku yakin kau bisa berdiri dan berjalan, meski dengan luka seperti itu. Ikuti aku."

Ichirouta mengambil _shotgun_-nya kembali. Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah itu. Setelah mereka keluar dari rumah itu, mereka menuju kearah tanjakan yang ada beberapa ratus meter dari rumah itu.

Saat mereka sudah ada di tempat paling atas dari tanjakan rumah itu. Ichirouta melihat kearah kiri, ada tangga yang cukup banyak memiliki anak tangga.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga itu, Ryou sepertinya cukup kewalahan berjalan sambil menahan lukanya. Ichirouta yang melihat itu, membantu memapah Ryou.

"Kenapa membantu?" tanya Ryou.

"Karena aku mau," kata Ichirouta.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Anak tangganya itu sangat banyak. Sampai butuh sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai kesana. Tentu saja karena mereka menaiki tangganya dengan pelan-pelan.

Sampai diatas, yang terlihat adalah sebuah taman. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di sana.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Kazemaru?" tanya Ryou.

"Jam 5 kurang 7 menit," jawab Ichirouta. "Aku membawa makanan. Kita makan dulu."

"Lalu kau meletakkan obat yang membuatku lumpuh di dalam makanan itu dan aku jadi tidak bergerak leluasa, begitu?"

"Klise sekali, kau kira aku dan kamu pemain sinetron 100 episode?" kata Ichirouta, seenaknya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan obat untuk membuatmu seperti itu, aku akan melakukan itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Romantis sekali, Kazemaru," sindir Ryou.

Ichirouta tidak mendengarkan sindiran Ryou. Dia mengambil kotak bekal susun—yang sepertinya ditinggal dari tadi- yang ada di tempat duduk itu. Lalu, kotak bekal yang pertama ia taruh di pangkuannya, sedangkan, kotak bekal yang kedua ia taruh di pangkuan Ryou.

"Itu bagianmu, makanlah," kata Ichirouta.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot sih?" tanya Ryou.

"Aku tidak mau makan sendirian," kata Ichirouta.

"Kenapa pula harus makan sekarang?" tanya Ryou.

"Makan itu kebutuhan manusia,"

Ryou tidak bertanya lagi, rasanya malas meladeni jawaban yang aneh-aneh. Mereka melanjutkan makan tanpa berbicara. Ketika Ryou sudah selesai makan, ia menaruh kotak bekal itu di bawah, di sebelah kakinya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana?" tanya Ryou.

"Aku belum selesai makan, tunggulah sebentar,"

"Lamban,"

Selesai makan –10 menit-, Ichirouta juga menaruh kotak bekal di samping kakinya.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi," kata Ichirouta.

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja, matahari mulai terbit."

Seiring Ichirouta berkata begitu, matahari memang segera terbit. Memulai hari yang baru. Ichirouta memulai pembicaraan.

"Entah kenapa, aku punya perhatian yang aneh kepadamu," kata Ichirouta.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu jatuh, tanganku tergerak sendiri untuk tidak membiarkanmu. Padahal, seharusnya aku bisa diam saja melihat hal itu. Aku rasa, aku bodoh. Meski aku tahu kau tersenyum sadis saat memelukku di hari pertama kita bertemu. Aku tetap diam," lanjutnya.

Ryou hanya mendengarkan, diam saja. Matahari itu perlahan mulai naik seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Aku membawa bekal untuk dua orang sekarang. Mungkin karena waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah. Di saat itu, aku melihat ke langit. Aku ingin suatu saat kita dapat makan bersama di bawah langit yang sama. Hal itu terwujud. Dibawah langit yang sama dengan matahari yang terbit,"

"Cukup indah juga," puji Ryou sambil tersenyum. Mungkin itu senyumannya yang sejati. Tapi, pujian itu entah ditujukan kepada kata-kata Ichirouta atau matahari.

Ichirouta beringsut mendekat kearah Ryou. Mereka saling berpandangan. Sinar matahari seolah mengiringi segalanya. Ichirouta menaruh tangannya di kepala Ryou. Mengusap kepala Ryou, lembut.

Rambut pirang itu bersinar disirami cahaya matahari yang berjalan menuju keatas. Perlahan, tangan Ichirouta menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Ryou. Ketika matahari sudah terbit sepenuhnya, Ichirouta mencium kening Ryou. Membuat pemilik kening itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Maaf dan terima kasih, Ryou," kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ichirouta seraya tersenyum kepada Ryou.

Seiring dengan itu, Ichirouta menembakkan peluru yang tersisa di _shotgun_-nya, ia menembakkan tanpa meleset kearah perut sebelah kiri Ryou. Menodai bangku yang di duduki dengan darah Ryou.

Ryou perlahan menutup matanya. Lukanya terasa sakit pasti, tapi dia tidak berteriak atau mengerang. Biirnya melengkungkan senyum seraya dengan tertutupnya mata.

Badan itu tidak bisa duduk dengan tegak lagi. Ia menyenderkan badannya di bangku. Mulutnya terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah. Namun, Ryou masih tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia membuka matanya, namun Ichirouta sudah tidak ada disana.

Meski begitu, Ryou tetap tersenyum. Dan berbisik pelan, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin selalu ingin diucapkannya sebagai seorang teman.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kazemaru."

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**The End**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Reference**

Wakatta : Aku mengerti

Jaa na : Sampai jumpa. (Bisa 'Jaa ne' juga kok)

Kinyoubi : Hari Jumat. Di Jepang, hari Senin-Minggu pakai kanji bulan (getsu), api (ka), air (sui), kayu (moku), tembaga/emas (kin), tanah (dou), matahari (nichi). Lalu ditambah 'youbi' di masing-masing kanji. Bagi yang sudah pernah dengar cara baca kanji yang lain dari kanji diatas (ex : kanji bulan = getsu juga bisa dibaca tsuki) itu juga gak salah. Tapi, kalau untuk hari yang dipakai cara baca kanji yang sudah dijelaskan tadi.

Douyoubi : Saptu

Nichiyoubi : Minggu

Kazemaru no ie : Rumah Kazemaru. Kalau udah begini, yang lainnya ngerti kan? ;)

_Oujou-chan_ : Miss (Nona).

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**A/N :**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. XD I love you, guys.

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para chara Inazuma Eleven yang sudah saya nistakan, baik yang saya jadiin seorang psikopat gila (ex : Ryou), atau yang saya jadiin korban (ex : Shinichi), atau yang saya jadiin psikopat dan korban (ex : Ryuuji), dll… Hahaha…#plak

Untuk ending-nya…saya tidak tahu ini termasuk ending yang bagus atau tidak. Semoga bisa dinikmati dengan lapang dada… :)

Ayo balas review!

The Fallen Kuriboh

Iya dong, Ryuuji juga psycho! Muahahaaa~ #tawalaknat Mamo dkk dibuat sebagai selingan biar addegan darahnya juga berseling. Gak enak juga kan kalau darah mulu... Hehe. Memang, adegan gore-nya kurang kok, saya ngerasa :) Dah di-update tah... XD Thanks for review :)

Asma Syifa Nabihah

Saya juga dukung... tapi, saya menistakan Ryuuji TTATT. Dan selebihnya lihatlah cerita yang sekarang. Thanks for Review XD

Aishiro Kyuhyung-ppie

Thanks for review before XD. Obrolannya sengaja dibikin serius hehe... Asoy tak? #plak Untuk Ryuuji, ortunya masih idup kok :). Tebakan De-chan gak sepenuhya salah... Soalnya saya bikin cerita ini ndak pake plot jadi lanjutan ceritanya sesuai mood #ayotamparsaya. Karena sudah ada lanjutannya, gak perlu nerka-nerka lagi kok... #jdak Saya cinta B juga. Kekekeke... Sankyuu~

heylalaa

Terima kasih atas pujiannya, melayang kan... #taboksajasaya Oh ndak tahan ngeliat Gore... Memang lewati saja~ #manggutmanggut Gapapa kok baru sekarang. Yang penting udah baca dan ripiu #jduk Saya juga suka sama inisial mereka XDDD entah kenapa :). Jaa, thanks for ripiu~

Aurica Nestmile

Makasih XD, ini udah diupdate :). Thanks reviewnya XDDD


End file.
